Aishiteru
by Blackcat Alchemist
Summary: Todos estavam preocupados com ele, mas o que ele mais queria era ficar sozinho, o que poderia ter acontecido com Yoh para ele ficar desse jeito? [HAOXYOH][ONESHOT]


Era assim, todas as manhãs, ele acordava, ia para o banheiro jogar água no rosto deixava a água escorrer enquanto se encarava no espelho do banheiro. Ninguém sabia no que ele pensava enquanto se olhava naquele espelho. Pegava a toalha, enxugava o resto de água que ainda sobrara no seu rosto, voltava pro quarto e se vestia com a mesma camisa branca e as mesmas calças verde-musgo de sempre.

Descia as escadas lentamente para não fazer barulho, ia direto para cozinha, a jovem com quem compartilhava aquela casa estava lá como de costume, lendo o jornal que chegara bem cedo.

-Ohayo Anna-chan – dizia ele sem ao menos olhar para ela, estava ocupado demais tentando alcançar o pote de biscoitos no fim da prateleira.

- Ohayo Yoh – respondia a jovem, fechando o jornal logo em seguida e bebendo o café que ela mesma tinha feito, ao termina-lo o pois em cima da mesa e se limitou a olhar pela janela, mas parava, as vezes, para ver seu noivo na tentativa de pegar o pote mais inacessível da estante.

Sem sucesso, o jovem Yoh olhou para o café que sobrou, pegou uma xícara e bebeu um gole.

_Amargo._

Fez uma careta, não gostava de café, nunca gostou de café, era amargo.

A campainha tocou, a itako somento olhou em direção a porta como se o dissesse "vá atender, é para você mesmo" e Yoh foi para a porta, a abriu e viu a pequenina pessoa na porta, de cabelos loiros-acizentados, seu melhor amigo Manta.

- Ohayo Yoh! – dizia o pequeno com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ohayo Manta – disse o maior com um sorriso forçado, porém convincente no rosto.- entre por favor!- abriu um pouco mais a porta para dar espaço para o pequeno entrar, este o fez mas antes que Yoh fechasse a porta, uma mão o impediu de faze-lo.

- Ei! Vai deixar a gente de fora é Yoh!?- Sorria o jovem de cabelos azuis Horo-horo, acompanhado de seus companheiros, o chinês Ren e o comediante Chocolove.

-ahn...-sorriu para eles também – não tinha notado vocês aí... Acho que estou meio desligado hoje heh...- coçava a nuca e abria a porta pra eles entrarem também.

- Pff... você está sempre desligado – disse Ren ao entrar com um sorriso no canto do rosto.

- Haha se não não seria você Yoh! – disse rindo Chocolove ao entrar.

- Heh.. –fechou a porta- querem café?- todos olharam para Yoh, desde quando ele era tão formal com os amigos? – er... é que a Anna fez... e eu não gosto... aí já tem pronto mesmo... Mas se vocês quiserem outra coisa...

- Não! – disse Ren – café está ótimo para mim, e para vocês?

- é para mim ta bem – disse Horo-Horo

- Para mim também – disse Manta

- Pode mandar a cafeína!! Quero ficar ligadão!! – brincou chocolove fantasiado de xícara de café gigante. O que herdou alguns arranhões de Ren.

- Claro... vou trazer para vocês...- E ele foi par cozinha pegar o bendito café. Anna ainda estava lá. Ele sorriu para ela e antes de sair disse-lhe – obrigada por ser preocupar, mas eu estou bem, juro.

Ela se limitou a vê-lo ir embora.

Na sala todos conversavam animadíssimos sobre vários assuntos aleatórios, rindo e brincando, esperando Yoh voltar com o café, até que a conversa se centralizou ao assunto principal. Yoh.

- ele ta estranho não é? – disse Horo-Horo apoiado nas mãos enquanto olhava para o teto deitado no chão.

- pensei que só eu estava achando isso...- revelou Manta, abraçando as pernas- ... ele ta assim desde que voltamos da América, quando a luta do shamans...

- Acabou daquele jeito – completou chocolove ficando sério, o que ele mesmo não gostava, mas fazer piadinha com o seu amigo seria uma tremenda falta de respeito naquela hora.

- "pra tudo se dá um jeito" hunf... que charlatão – reclamou Ren sentado formalmente.

- Não fale assim do Yoh! – reclamou Manta – ele só está... com dificuldades agora... O nosso dever é ajuda-lo!

- Mas como vamos ajuda-lo se nem sequer sabemos do problema? – Disse Ren.

- nisso o Ren tem razão, não acham que ele deveria nos contar? Afinal... se ele não acha que somos confiáveis... – disse Horo-Horo

- Que isso pessoal! Quantas vezes o Yoh nos ajudou mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava!? Ele confiou na gente mesmo sem saber nada sobre nós! – reclamava Manta com a atitude dos outros.

- Mas se não sabermos do que se trata... Não iremos nos tornar um estorvo para ele? E se por acaso ele não nos quiser aqui? E se ele não quer dizer para gente porque ele não que nos preocupar? Sabe... O Yoh é dessas coisas...- Disse Chocolove coçando o grande cabelo Black-power.

Enquanto isso, sem os outros saberem, Yoh ouvia atentamente cada palavra atrás da porta, não era típico dele espiar seus próprios amigos, mas eles não iriam falar essas coisas se ele estivesse por perto. Não teria problema, se ele ficasse ali só um pouquinho.

- Mas o que eu acho muito estranho é que ele ficou assim só depois do FIM da luta dos shamans- dizia Ren com voz de quem deduzia mais alguma coisa- não acham estranho isso?

- É verdade, estava tudo igual antes da ULTIMA luta – disse Chocolove com cara de pensativo.

- mas o que aconteceu na ultima luta de diferente das outras? – perguntou Horo-horo. - Cês acham que tem alguma coisa... a ver...

_Hao_

Foi isso que aconteceu. Yoh achou que a conversa já podia ser trocada no momento em que eles poderiam falar do...

Yoh abriu a porta, mas antes de entrar ainda teve um que disse:

-com o Hao?- perguntou Horo-Horo que ainda não tinha notado a presença do amigo – Ah! Yoh! Demorou hein?

-ahn...É que... eu tive que fazer mais um pouco...-sorriu com as bochechas rubras, era só tocar no nome _dele_ que Yoh já ficava sem jeito. Para desfarçar, ainda perguntou – Estavam falando sobre o quê?

- uhmm... – eles se entreolharam o que iriam dizer? Chocolove decidiu arriscar – estávamos falando... sobre... o quão você é diferente do...

- Do Hao – completou Ren sem medo – dizem que vocês são gêmeos mas eu não concordo, talvez o rosto primeiramente seja parecido, mas os olhos, a cor do cabelo são totalmente diferentes.- mentiu Ren sem remorso algum.

- a é? E qual é a diferença assim tão absurda heh? – Disfarçou com mais um sorriso e se sentou com os amigos.

- O Hao tem o cabelo maior do que o seu e não sei se você percebeu, parece que o dele é mais avermelhado do que o seu que é mais castanho.- Respondeu Ren.

- Aham... é a mesma coisa com os olhos, os deles são mais puxados para o vermelho e os seus são castanhos mesmo. Além do formato do olho... o seu é mais redondo e aberto, os do Hao são mais finos e mais fechados. – Disse Manta.

- resumindo a gente não te confudiria com Hao nem que você deixasse o cabelo crescer e agisse como ele. Você é o Yoh e ele é o Hao.

- A é? E se eu pintasse de vermelho parecido com o dele, e usasse lentes de contato vermelhas, fechasse e afinasse mais os meus olhos, vocês me matariam não é? Heh- brincou Yoh, mas a brincadeira assustou, nesse momento, ele realmente parecia o Hao, brincando de forma fria e falsa com o sentimento dos outros.

Mas não era culpa dele, a figura de Hao que atormentava a sua mente, os sentimentos, as palavras, as vezes de rancor e ódio as vezes de carinho, sim, Hao dava muito carinho, as pessoas ao redor que não percebiam, escondido por trás de ódio, e por vários massacres atrás e massacres, ninguém percebia naquelas horas, a pequena criança africana perto de si, uma criança recheada de carinho que este tinha lhe dado, se alguma coisa ruim acontecia com Hao, essa criança chorava, se acontecia algo bom essa criança sorria. Porque haveria de uma criança gostar tanto do Hao e querer tanto ficar ao lado dele?

Nessas horas as pessoas não pensam nisso.

Existia um Hao que ele nunca mostrava nos campos de batalha, existia um Hao escondido de todos os seus inimigos, um Hao bondoso, carinhoso e engraçado, uma ótima companhia, não tia como, não se apaixonar por ele. Todos os seus aliados... Eram apaixonados por ele, de jeito que dariam suas vidas para protege-lo. Porque estes já tinha visto, o outro Hao.

_Silencio._Yoh percebeu que estava mergulhado em pensamentos somente depois que viu todos olharem pare ele como se esperassem algo, todos surpresos.

- Ah-ah-aah! – sacudiu a cabeça Yoh – eu... estava... Ah! O café... é melhor vocês beberem logo...Se não vai esfriar... café frio... é horrível não é?

_Silencio._todos bebiam seus cafés, mentes confusas, pensando em algo distante, mas todos preocupados com seu amigo, Yoh, parecia estar com problemas, ele falava uma coisa e se desligava, ficava pensando e pensando no o quê que ninguém sabe e ele nunca contava.

- Yoh... Você está bem? – perguntou Manta.

- ahm? Claro! Eu estou... ótimo! – sorriu Yoh.

- É mais não parece.- brigou Ren.

- ... é?- uma gota escorreu pelo rosto de Yoh.

- Você está mais desligado que o normal.- disse Horo-Horo.

- eu só estou... pensando numas coisas... nada demais – sorriu Yoh.

- mas em QUE coisas? – perguntou Chocolove.

Silencio.

- Eu... não quero preocupar vocês- Yoh se levantou e recolheu as xícaras.

- mas yoh! Ficamos preocupados se você não contar!- disse Manta.

- Há alguma coisa que podemos fazer por você? – Perguntou Ren.

- não... Nada... Vocês... não precisam fazer nada...- Disse Yoh saindo do aposento.

- mas... YOH!- gritou manta.

- Vocês... não podem... fazer nada...- disse Yoh – eu... vou ficar esperando... é a única coisa que eu posso fazer.- sussurrou Yoh pela porta, antes de se afastar.

Os outros se entreolharam, pegaram as suas coisas e foram em direção a porta. Manta olhou para trás e viu o amigo limpando a varanda. A varanda estava limpa. Fecharam a porta.

Yoh ficou fazendo o mesmo movimento desgastante com aquela vassoura até Anna aparecer.

- Eu vou viajar amanhã- Mas yoh não deu nem bola- você fica aqui e toma conta da casa?

-fico – disse yoh sorrindo para a itako – não se preocupe, pode fazer uma ótima viagem viu? – e voltou a esfregar a vassoura no chão da varanda.

- yoh... – disse Anna, mas não conseguiu terminar, não podia se mostrar fraca, não na frente do noivo, mas o estado dele preocupava. – vou... fazer compras... preciso de algumas roupas... quer umas?

- não precisa Anna...- disse Yoh – ah! Deixa que eu faço! – Sorriu ele – assim eu posso participar um pouco da sua viagem certo?

Tristeza, era uma completa tristeza que abalava Yoh, criando uma grande vontade de fugir de todos os seus deveres, de todo o local que lhe era o mesmo, Yoh estava triste, da itako ele não podia escapar.

- Não – respondeu ela – eu mesma vou fazer compras, você fica aqui- e deu meia volta, pegou suas coisas e saiu pela porta.

_Solidão. _Estava sozinho agora, podia para de fingir que estava bem, sentou-se na varanda, abraçou as pernas e enquanto o vento acariciava seus cabelos, lembrava da imagem que nunca saiu de sua cabeça.

" _Dois grandes Oversouls estavam pairando no ar, um dele, o jovem de cabelos curtos, castanhos, Yoh. O outro do outro, que tinha o mesmo rosto que o do primeiro, só que era diferente, este tinha cabelos longos e avermelhados, Hao._

_Yoh avançou com toda cara e coragem, com certeza de que ia ganhar, levantou a espada, mas no ultimo segundo, como um sussurro, um sussurro do fundo da alma, carregado de sentimento._

_- gomen nasai... – ele disse, um sorriso sincero, uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, Yoh não conseguia se mover, dando espaço para ele continuar.- Eu nunca te contei... mas..._

_Uma serie de explosões começou a acontecer, Yoh estava tão perto delas que não conseguiu ouvir as ultimas palavras de Hao, mas seus lábios se mexendo, ficaram presos na memória do mais novo._

_Uma grande explosão e depois tudo ficou preto, levantou numa cama da tribo patche, não viu ninguém, nem Anna, nem os amigos e nem ele. Não viu o Hao, ele sumiu. Na cama, Yoh abraçou as pernas ao lembrar dos lábios de Hao se mexendo, sem voz alguma. Chorou ao descobrir o que ouvia."_

_...aishiteru... _

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA eu amo muito esse casal xDDD

Como é a minha primeir fic de shaman king xD espero que gostem

afinal esse não é um casal muito famoso... mas... waaaa Ç.Ç fica tão bunitinho o Yoh com o Hao...

ah! para quem não sabe, "aishiteru" quer dizer "te amo" n.n

bem... como é uma oneshot (é... acabou virando uma oneshot mesmo.. gomen-ne ó.ò) eu não tenho mais nada pra falar xDD''

JA NE BYE BYE!!

Gostou? review xDD ç.ç... pliss... assim não posso saber se ficou bom ou não... Ç.Ç...

xDD'' ò.ó/ a gente se vê em breve!

_ass: Aiki_


End file.
